The present application relates generally to tow-behind grading tools and the operation thereof. Such tools serve many useful purposes; however, there remain a number of unmet challenges in the art. Operators of tow-behind grading tools encounter a number of challenges and performance shortcoming including those relating to tool bogging, stalling or undesired lifting which may occur, for example, when a tool becomes overloaded or exceeds its ground surface working capacity. Further performance shortcomings include those respecting undesired compaction of the ground surface being worked and insufficient removal of spoils such as rocks and other undesired debris. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.